


A Wonderful Cat's Life

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Home Alone, Light Flirting, Slight fluff, a wild chat noir appears out of nowhere, lonely, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: "There's an adorable lady over there, with the purest white fur who has caught my stare."You encounter a wild Chat Noir and invite him inside your home. Lonely with your parents working constantly you figured you could use more feline company.





	A Wonderful Cat's Life

You narrow your eyes at the grinning stray underneath your balcony. His charming green irises sparkling up at you from your place near the railing. The LadyBlog had notified you that Ladybug and Chat Noir were out fighting another dastardly villain that threatened the streets of Paris. You had opened the doors to hang out in your balcony with the hope that you would catch a glimpse of the masked superheros. Your white cat (cat name) perched herself right next to you. Meowing at something from down below. Catching the sight of perky black ears, a stray cat. You shooed at the feral feline and held onto (cat name).

“What an adorable lady!” A voice speaks from below. It came directly from the stray. 

Eyebrows quirking up in astonishment. Was your brain playing tricks on you, or did that cat just speak. You lean out over the iron rail, gripping at the edge to prevent yourself from falling over. (cat name) meowing in protest as you push her aside. The black ears you had seen sat atop a blonde head. A human face turns up to meet your confused gaze, the upper part of it was covered by a black mask.

“Chat Noir?” You breathe out, not quite believing the sight before you. It was the Chat Noir! He appeared a little scuffed up from the battle he had just been in.

“Hey, you’re pretty cute too!” He carelessly laughs.

You blush. The adorable lady he had spoken of was (cat name). (cat name) pokes her head between two poles and purrs Chat Noir’s way; to you it looked like she was flirting back.

“I can’t believe I’m actually seeing you with my own eyes in person!” 

Taken back slightly by your excitement he smiles again. “Always a pleasure to please a fan of mine!” Taking a bow he spots the ring on his finger and his smile vanishes, replaced with an anxious expression. “Oh no! I gotta get going! Nice meeting you ladies!”

“By Chat Noir!” You wave. 

  
  
  


*A few days later* 

Disgruntled, you grab (cat name) and lift her up off of your homework as she meows in distress.

“Why do you always do this?! Do you get some sort of pleasure out of this?” grunting you try to gently place her on your bed next to your desk, but because of her squirming you accidentally drop her before you’re able to make it to your bed. “(cat name)!” She runs out of your room. You shake your head and continue your homework. Not even finished with your first math problem you hear (cat name)’s desperate cries coming from the living room. Attempting to ignore it you drill in your focus on the paper in front of you. But her cries are like needles in your ears. How were you going to get to writing your Ladybug fanfiction if you couldn’t finish your homework?! You sigh and go to see what (cat name) is bitching about. She’s passing frantically in front of the french doors that lead out into the balcony. Covered by a curtain you couldn’t see what was making her so crazy. You pull back the curtain, jumping slightly when you come face to face with Chat Noir. At the sight of her boyfriend, (cat name)’s cries grow even more shriller.

“Boy, (cat name) is infatuated with you!” (cat name) was now shamelessly rubbing herself against Chat Noir’s legs as he sat next to you on your couch.

“Well I hope the same goes for you too!” His teasing made you laugh.

“Don’t be greedy!” you chuckle and hand him a cupcake that you had made before starting your homework. “So did you really put on your costume just to visit us? That’s an abuse of power, isn’t it?”

Chat Noir lounges comfortably against the soft cushions of your sofa and devouring the cupcake you had provided for him. “I wouldn’t put it like that. There’s no akuma today. Chat Noir deserves a day off too.”

“You and Ladybug don’t hang out on your days off?”

“Sadly no.” His green eyes dramatically look off into the distance. “She doesn’t want us to know each other's’ identities.”

“Why not?” you thought that was slightly silly. They were partners, surely they could trust each other with their identities.

“I don’t know. But I’ll respect her decision. No matter how much it pains me.” Chat Noir gets up and looks around the living room, in awe of everything in it. “Are these your parents?” He picks up a picture that was on the mantle. “It’s pretty late. Why aren’t they home yet?”

“They both work really late.”

You notice the rigidness of his shoulders as you said this. His voice ever so quiet when he asks “Don’t you get lonely?”

Yes I do. That’s what you immediately thought. What came out of your mouth was different from what you thought. “Not really. I mean, they got me (cat name) so she could keep me company. She greets me when I come home and hangs out with me when I do my homework or when I eat. I have her. So I’m not really lonely.” 

When you look at him you’re caught off guard by the sadness in his eyes. His black ears slightly drooping. “That still sounds awfully lonely.” Then he looks away, head lolling downward. “I know a thing about being lonely. My dad’s the same way. I hardly see him. He doesn’t even notice me.”

Now that was the most heartbreaking thing you had ever heard. Coming from someone who was constantly smiling. “Chat. . .”

His head lifts up and he sticks out his hand to you, almost hitting you in the face. “Come with me.”

“Wh-what?” 

“Lets get out of here for a little bit. I’ll show you around Paris from the sky.” Smile returned to it’s rightful place, Chat Noir waits until you hesitantly place your’s in his gloved hand. The two of you took off from the balcony; his arm secure around your waist as he trapezed around the rooftops. You clung to him partly out of fear of falling. This was the most excitement you’d had in quite a while. The entirety of Paris glittered with thousands of lights.

It was very late by the time Chat Noir returned to your home. (cat name) already waiting near the doors as you quietly opened them and poked your head in to make sure your parents still weren’t home. All was quiet in your house when you cautiously walked in; Chat Noir following close behind you.

“That was so much fun!” You finally gush out loud.

“Yeah! Definitely the most fun I’ve had in a while.” Chat Noir releases a carefree laugh. 

“Hey, Chat Noir?”

“Yeah?”

You run your tongue over your wind chapped lips and hold on to his hand shyly. “You know. . . If you ever get lonely. . . You can always come here. I’d like your company again. I’m sure (cat name) would too.”

Abruptly you’re pulled into a hug. You hear him gratefully whisper “Thank you (y/n).”


End file.
